Petite Bête
by Asrial
Summary: UA : agneau de Noel, la cigogne et le bélier, et petits diables. L'arrivée de DM au sanctuaire, sa petite enfance et un explication à son caractère de bete fauve. *warning : mention d'inceste mais rien de graphique*


Petite Bête

NDA : ce texte est à intégrer à l'AU d'Agneau de noël, petits diables et la cigogne et le bélier

Ivan du Cancer jeta un regard désabusé à la petite créature sale et décharnée qui dormait d'un sommeil agité au pied du lit.

A son grand désarroi, il avait du acheter un harnais pour chien, une longe en métal et l'en attacher.  
Sans cette précaution élémentaire, il y avait fort à parier que la petite chose se serait déjà enfuie.

Le chevalier d'or passa une main dans sa longue crinière rousse. Malgré la cinquantaine bien avancée qui lui raidissait parfois les jointures le matin, le Cancer se sentait encore en relative bonne forme pour un homme qui avait commencé à se faire taper dessus dès ses quatre ans par son maître.

Il poussa un gros soupir.

Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir.

L'enfant de sept ans environ, plus animal d'humain et qui dormait par terre était bien le prochain cancer.

Comment allait-il transformer cette petite créature en être humain pensant et fonctionnel ?

Pour l'instant, en trois jours, la seule chose que le chevalier d'or avait réussit à obtenir, s'était de se faire mordre par deux fois, griffer quatre et nettoyer derrière l'enfant.

Ivan attendit encore que le somnifère qu'il avait mit dans la viande du gamin fasse complètement effet.

Une fois sur qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, il rassembla ses affaires, prit l'enfant roulé dans une couverture dans ses bras puis se téléporta au Sanctuaire.

***

Shion se redressa avec lenteur.

Ses reins et sa hanche lui faisaient un mal de chien.

Il avait glissé la veille dans les bains et avait craint un moment de s'être cassé la jambe.

Heureusement, il se retrouvait juste avec un bleu monstrueux.  
Décidément, prendre de l'âge était un cauchemar. Il en venait presque à jalouser ses amis morts au combat.

Avec un soupir, il enfila sa robe de pope sur son corps encore extérieurement solide même si l'intérieur commençait à partir à vau l'eau.

Un petit vagissement le sortit de ses pensées.

Attendrit, il alla prendre le petit aux courts cheveux parme qui pleurait d'inconfort dans le petit lit près de son lit.

"- Shhh… Du calme Mu… je vais m'occuper de toi…" Rassura le grand pope.

Presque aussitôt et malgré son gros cauchemar et son estomac vide, le petit garçon se calma pour fixer son gardien de ses grands yeux bleus intelligents.

La peluche de lapin que l'enfant tenait dans sa petite menotte choisit ce moment pour tomber sur le sol.

Mu suivit sa course des yeux.

Son visage se fripa comme s'il allait pleurer mais aucune larme ne vint.

Au contraire, la peluche quitta lentement le sol pour rejoindre les bras de son propriétaire qui miaula de contentement avant de frotter son nez contre le doudou.

Ravi, Shion serra le petit garçon contre lui.

"- Chevalier d'or !" Insulta-t-il le bambin en souriant tout en le posant sur son lit.

Le petit garçon s'enroula aussitôt dans les draps du grand lit qui sentaient bon comme son papa d'adoption. Au chaud sous la couverture, le petit garçon de cinq ans tout neuf se roula en boule sur l'oreiller de son maître.

Il aimait le matin.

Il pouvait se permettre de jouer les bébés encore un peu.

Il savait que bientôt, tout ça serait finit mais… Depuis l'arrivée d'Aphrodite au Sanctuaire, son maître avait changé avec lui. Il était moins froid, moins distant. Le petit agneau en profitait éhontément d'ailleurs.

"- Allez Mu. Sort de là."

Le petit garçon bondit du lit comme un diable de sa boite pour aller s'habiller.

Il connaissait assez son maître pour savoir que ses petits privilèges lui seraient retirés à la seconde où il commencerait à jouer les enfants gâtés. Déjà qu'il allait bientôt devoir regagner sa chambre maintenant que la pneumonie l'avait lâché…

Une fois habillé, le petit garçon vint docilement prendre la main de Shion.

"- Comment te sens tu ce matin ?"

Mu coassa un peu avant de se racler la gorge.

"- Ca va mieux."

"- Bon !"

L'enfant avait vraiment été très malade. Shion avait eut peur pour sa vie. Finalement, Mu avait survécut, il ne savait trop comment.

"- Tu restes avec Saga aujourd'hui ?"

Le petit garçon en sauta presque sur place de joie. Le petit agneau pouvait être d'une dignité renversante pour son âge mais parlez lui de rester avec Saga et le tranquille petit apprenti bélier se transformait en pile surexcitée.

"- Tu seras sage hein ?"

"- Promis !" S'exclama le petit enfant en s'asseyant à sa place pour le petit dejeuner.

Shion avait déjà prévu de s'occuper de la paperasse qui s'entassait sur son bureau. Hors, il ne pouvait le faire avec l'entraînement physique d'un petit garçon en même temps.

Saga avait accepté de grand cœur de s'occuper du petit garçon.

Depuis quelque temps le jeune apprenti gémeau avait besoin de déverser son affection sur quelqu'un maintenant que son frère avait été plus ou moins chassé par Galen.

A sa grande tristesse, Shion n'avait pu rien faire.

Des deux frères, Kanon était le plus doué mais… il était aussi le plus tire au flanc.

Galen avait choisit qui des deux frères serait son successeur.

Normalement, Kanon aurait du être tenu au secret jusqu'à ce que la morte de son frère force à le sortir du placard.

Le pope n'avait pas voulu en entendre parler.

Kanon avait juste été placé dans une petite maison un peu à l'écart.

Ce n'était ni juste, ni bien mais…

Depuis qu'il avait choisit son successeur, Galen voyait sa santé se dégrader lentement.

Il ne tarderait pas à mourir, à son grand soulagement.

"- Maître Shion ?"

Le grand pope sursauta.

"- Pardon ?"

"- Vous allez vous brûler." Le gronda tout doucement Mu en sautant de sa chaise.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le pope avant posé sa main sur la théière brûlante.

Il la retira en jurant.

Mu prit la grande main dans sa petite menotte.

Il concentra son cosmos naissant sur la brûlure.

Très vite, la peau rougie reprit une couleur plus saine.

"- Merci, jeune chevalier." S'amusa Shion.

"- De rien, grand pope !"

Le petit garçon remonta sur sa chaise pour finir ses fruits frais et son thé.

"- Grand pope ! Pardonnez moi de vous déranger." Commença soudain un serviteur en se précipitant dans la salle à manger privé du chef du Sanctuaire.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Ivan du Cancer vient d'arriver avec son élève. Il voudrait vous voir…je crois que c'est urgent."

Shion soupira.

Avec Ivan, tout était toujours une question de vie ou de mort.

Sans mauvais jeu de mots.

"- j'arrive, j'arrive…Mu, tu finis et tu va retrouver Saga ?"

Le petit garçon hocha énergiquement la tête.

Il adorait Saga ! Il sentait presque aussi bon que son maître. D'ailleurs, plus il grandissait et plus Saga sentait bon.

Le grand pope avala le reste de son thé en deux gorgées puis quitta la salle à manger pour laisser Mu tout seul.

L'enfant finit son propre petit déjeuner puis quitta le temple du pope pour rejoindre la troisième maison.

Au passage de la quatrième maison, il se figea.

Des cris franchissaient la porte du petit appartement occupé par Ivan. Des cris, des bruits de meubles brisés, mais rien d'humain. Comme si un animal était pigé à l'intérieur.

Effrayé, le petit agneau se précipita dans la troisième maison.

Il slaloma autour du siège occupé par Galen pour se jeter dans les jambes de Saga.

L'adolescent de treize ans le souleva dans ses bras

"- Hé! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?"

Le petit garçon secoua la tête.

"- Rien… Mon maître m'a dit de m'entraîner avec toi."

Saga sourit au bambin. Mu était toujours adorable.

"- Alors allons y."

Mu rosit légèrement.

"- Ho ! Pardon maître Galen, je…"

Le petit garçon se tut.

Le chevalier d'or ne semblait même pas s'occuper de sa présence.

Saga lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Ne t'occupe pas de lui…" Lâcha sèchement le jeune chevalier d'or.

Le regard fixé sur la fenêtre, Galen ne semblait pas avoir bougé depuis des heures.

***

Un peu inquiet, Shion écoutait les explications d'Ivan.

Le grand russe avait la barbe opulente, le torse large, les membres noueux et la voix qui portait loin, bien différent de Manigoldo ou de Sage.

Cela fit sourire Shion en y repensant.  
Sage était fluet et presque malingre en comparaison d'Ivan.

Le russe aurait pu faire de l'ombre à Aldébaran lui-même.

Pourtant, sous son apparence impressionnante et austère, le russe était un être joviale.

Il aimait les filles et la vodka, il adorait danser et s'amuser et surtout, surtout, il aimait faire peur.

"- Ivan, je comprends ton inquiétude mais… Tu as un apprenti à présent. Tu feras comme tous les autres avant toi, je suis sur que tu t'en sortira très bien."

Ivan se tut un instant.

Il n'était pas capable comme Daniel ou Armand de bien s'exprimer.

Lui était un homme d'action.

"- grand pope. Je crois qu'il faudrait que vous le voyez…"

"- Si tu veux… Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

"- …. Venez le voir…"

Shion soupira encore.

"- D'accord, d'accord.."

Le vieillard suivit son vieil ami jusqu'à sa maison.

Dès l'extérieur, Ivan grimaca en entendant les bruits provenant de l'appartement.

"- Ho non, il a du se détacher.

"- SE DETACHER ??? IVAN !!!"

"- Vous allez comprendre." Soupira le Cancer.

Ivan donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte d'entrée.

Immédiatement, tout bruit se tut à l'intérieur.

Le chevalier d'or entrouvrit le battant.

"- Entrez vite !"

Surprit, Shion obéit, tout de suite suivit par Ivan.

Le pope siffla entre ses dents.

L'appartement entier avait été retourné de fond en comble. Plus un seul meuble n'était à sa place !!!

"- Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ici ?"

"- venez…"

Shion suivit Ivan, de plus en plus inquiet.

COMMENT un enfant avait-il pu mettre l'appartement dans cet état ? Et surtout, pourquoi !!!"

D'accord, ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir de devoir devenir un chevalier d'or, mais quand même ! Les chevaliers étaient toujours orphelins ou à peu près histoire de ne pas les arracher à leur famille justement et qu'ils n'aient pas de regret.

"- Grand pope, voila mon élève." Lâcha Ivan comme s'il doutait lui-même de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Shion ravala une grande goulée d'air.

C'était quoi CA ???

Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, couvert de crasse, un pauvre bout de tissu qui avait du être un jour un pantalon autour des reins, un petit garçon de six ou sept ans les fixait comme un animal sauvage pouvait surveiller les gardiens d'un zoo venus pour le changer de cage.

Il n'y avait aucune confiance dans les yeux de ce gosse. Aucune intelligence non plus.

"- Ivan…"

"- Je sais, je sais mais… Croyez moi… Il est bien le prochain Cancer." Soupira le chevalier d'or, désabusé.

Shion s'approcha de l'enfant.

Immédiatement, le cosmos du petit réagit à l'agression.

Le pope n'eut même pas besoin de se concentrer pour voir le Cancer d'or briller derrière le bambin.

"- Ha quand même… Mais… Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"

"- Sais pas."

"- Il parle ?"

"- Sais pas…"

"- Il lui ai arrivé quoi ?"

"- Ha ca, je sais !"

"- Alors ?"

Ivan fit semblant de ne pas voir le petit garçon.

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil qu'il remit en place.

Shion l'imita.

"- Il a été trouvé dans un maison, en Italie. Il était le seul survivant de sa famille. D'après ce que les flics ont pu reconstitué…." Ivan fit la grimace. "C'est compliqué. Sa mère était à la fois sa sœur et sa cousine et son père et aussi son frère…"

"- PARDON ?"

"- Inceste sur trois générations… Au moins…Il est le résultat. Il avait d'autres frères et sœurs mais… Quand les flics sont arrivés à cause de l'odeur, ils étaient déjà mort. Il y a fort à parier qu'il les ai mangé pour survivre.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Shion jeta un coup d'œil au petit garçon qui s'était un peu détendu depuis qu'on ne s'occupait plus de lui. Malgré la crasse accumulée depuis sans doute des années, le petit garçon semblait mignon. Maigre comme un coucou, mais mignon.

"- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?"

"- Le laver d'abord… il pue ! C'est une horreur." Se plaignit Ivan. "Mais…D'abord, laissez moi finir."

Shion se tut.

Il y avait plus ?

"- Quand les flics l'ont trouvés, ils l'ont envoyés à l'hôpital. Il a ensuite été envoyé dans un hôpital psychiatrique pour enfant… Il a eut deux autres enfants dans sa chambre… il les a tué."

"- Co….Comment ?"

"- Les médecins ne savent pas. Ils disent que les enfants sont….mort de peur… J'ai visité la chambre. Je crois qu'il les à envoyé….sur les pentes de Yomi."

"- Ha…"

"- Voila…"

"- …."

"- Grand pope… Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?"

"- …..Tu as deux choix je crois… Soit tu le réhabilites…soit tu le tues…"

Ivan passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

Il s'attendait à cette réponse.

***

Aphrodite était un petit garçon curieux. Plus curieux qu'une chatte proche de la mise bas.  
Surtout depuis que Camus, son plus proche voisin était partit s'entraîner en Sibérie avec son maître. La rivalité entre le mini verseau et le pullus avait finie par mal tourner aussi leurs maîtres les avaient séparés. Mais avec tout ça, le petit poisson s'ennuyait comme un rat mort.

Marishka lui avait fait faire déjà plusieurs aller-retour au Grœnland mais ils devaient rester au Sanctuaire encore quelques semaines avant d'y repartir.

"- je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie, je m'ennuie !" Finit par lâcher l'enfant en sautant de marche en marche jusqu'au bas des escaliers.

Silencieux à présent, il se cacha derrière une grosse pierre.

Personne autour de lui.

Il monta dessus puis colla son visage à la fenêtre de la maison du Cancer.

A l'intérieur, il pouvait voir l'appartement de maître Ivan en encore plus grand désordre que d'habitude.

Comme tout le monde, le petit poisson avait apprit que le Cancer avait un élève mais personne ne l'avait vu en plus de trois mois.

Et comme le petit scorpion avant lui, la curiosité le démangeait atrocement.

Dressé sur la pointe des pieds, Aphrodite mit ses mains en coupe autour de son visage pour mieux voir l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Un visage sale aux cheveux hirsute se colla soudain sur le sien, de l'autre côté de la vitre.

Aphrodite lâcha un petit cri de souris avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol.

A l'intérieur, l'autre enfant avait courut se cacher sous le canapé, effrayé lui aussi.

Le jeune poisson se remit sur ses pieds en grimaçant. Il s'était fait mal !!

Un peu inquiet mais trop curieux pour faire marche arrière, il alla toquer à la porte de Maître Ivan.

Sans succès.

Un peu agacé, il tourna la poignée de la porte puis se glissa à l'intérieur.

Il faisait sombre.

Le petit garçon referma la porte derrière lui.

"- Bonjour ?"

Le mini cancer se recroquevilla sous le canapé.

Il avait peur.

Il ne comprenait pas la langue des gens d'ici. Le grand monsieur qui l'avait sortir de l'hôpital psychiatrique lui faisait peur, le grand vieux aussi….

Aphrodite avala sa salive.

L'odeur était abominable.

Ca puait comme la tanière d'un vieux chien mort !

Le petit poisson s'approcha du canapé.

Il sentait une présence là.

Il s'accroupit près du meuble.

"- Bonjour !"

La petite voix fluttée de l'enfant surprit le mini Cancer.

Il y avait d'autres enfants ici ?

Soudain, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ses frères et sœurs lui manquaient.

Quand leur maman avait été tuée par leur papa, il avait essayé de les protéger de son mieux mais leur papa avait été d'une sorte de crise de rage.

Il avait prit le plus jeune des petits, encore un nourrisson, par un pied puis l'avait jeté contre le mur. Le bébé était mort, le crâne fracassé.

Aîné de la "famille", le petit Cancer avait tenté de protéger les autres ! Mais il n'était qu'un petit garçon.

Il avait sauté sur son père pour le taper lorsque son père avait prit une poêle pour en fracasser le crâne de ses petites sœurs. Il l'avait mordu, avait tenté de lui planter un couteau dans la jambe lorsque son père avait prit son dernier petit frère pour le noyer dans les toilettes.

Il n'avait rien pu faire.

Lorsque son père s'était approché de lui pour le tuer à son tour…

Le petit garçon n'avait pas comprit ce qui c'était passé.

Il avait vu les visages tordus de douleur et de souffrances de ses frères et sœur sur les murs. Comme si son père les leur avait arrachés avant de les coller sur les pierres de la cave qu'il avait toujours connues. Sans savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi, il avait "tiré". Il avait tiré de toutes ses forces, il avait tiré, tiré et tiré encore alors que les mains de son père s'étaient refermées sur sa gorge. Il avait tiré encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les mains de son père et frère se fassent molles.

L'homme s'était écroulé, une expression de terreur au visage.  
L'enfant s'était écoulé à son tord, mais d'épuisement.

Sans le savoir, il avait arraché l'âme de son père pour l'envoyer sur les pentes du puit de la mort.

Il l'avait fait encore, à l'hôpital. Il avait eut si peur quand les deux autres enfants, des grands eux, avaient commencés à vouloir le frapper…

Effrayé, le petit cancer jeta un coup d'œil au curieux qui venait défier le grand barbu pour le voir.

Le petit italien resta saisit.

L'autre enfant semblait si doux!!! Mais il ne pouvait se baser sur cette apparence ! Son papa aussi avait été très beau mais était un démon qui tapait sa maman et lui faisait tout le temps du mal. Après, le ventre de sa maman gonflait, puis elle hurlait pendant des heures et il y avait un autre petit frère ou une petite sœur à s'occuper. Puis papa revenait et tout recommençait…

Aphrodite s'assit sur le sol devant le canapé.

"- Bonjour." Répéta-t-il une fois de plus. "Je m'appelle Aphrodite. Et toi ?"

Le petit italien le fixa sans comprendre.  
Déjà qu'il ne parlait presque pas la langue de son pays, alors le grec…

Aphrodite le fixa longuement, la tête penchée sur le côté, avant de réaliser. Ca avait été pareil avec l'arrivée de Camus ! Le mini verseau ne parlait pas le grec, pas plus que lui lorsqu'il était arrivé.

"- Aphrodite." Répéta l'enfant en posant sa main sur son torse.

Il tendit la main vers l'autre petit.

"- Et toi ?"

Le mini cancer ne répondit pas plus mais lentement, très lentement, finit par sortir de sous le canapé. Le petit poisson l'intriguait autant qu'il l'intriguait lui-même. Et puis…Il lui rappelait sa petite sœur un peu. D'instinct pourtant, il savait qu'il était un garçon.

Aphrodite ne bougea pas.

Simplement, lorsque le petit garçon fut entièrement sortit de sa cachette, il lui sourit à nouveau.

"- Bonjour !"

Le mini cancer rentra la tête dans les épaules, comme s'il craignait de se faire taper. Aphrodite ne broncha pas. Simplement, il baissa la voix.

"- Je suis Aphrodite. Mon maître est Marishka des Poissons. Et toi, tu es l'élève de Ivan du Cancer n'est ce pas ??..... Tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis hein…" Sourit encore le petit poisson.

Rassuré par la voix douce aussi bien que par la délicate fragrance qui s'exhalait des vêtements d'Aphrodite, le gamin s'approcha à quatre pattes de lui. Il savait à peine marcher après tout et se sentait bien mieux à quatre pattes, comme les chiens qui vivaient à la cave avec eux.

Le jeune poisson le laissa se rapprocher.  
Lentement, comme le fait un chien qui explore un nouvel étranger sur son territoire, le petit cancer lui tourna autours en se rapprochant petit à petit.  
Sa crainte de longtemps oubliée, Aphrodite le laissa faire comme il voulait, fasciné par ce nouvel ami qui venait le distraire du départ de Camus.

De plus en plus détendu de voir ce petit garçon qui ne semblait pas agressif le laisser faire, le petit cancer finit par s'approcher assez pour le renifler.

Une délicieuse odeur qu'il ne connaissait pas lui monta au nez.

Il n'avait jamais vu ou sentit de roses après tout.

Interloqué, il s'approcha encore pour suivre cette odeur, tant et si bien qu'il enfouit son nez dans le cou du jeune poisson.

Aphrodite ne pu se retenir plus longtemps.

Il gloussa.

Aussitôt, le petit cancer bondit à l'abri, son cosmos naissant déployé agressivement autour de lui.

***

Vautré dans un confortable fauteuil avec un verre de vodka de contrebande à la main, Ivan faisait part de ses doutes au pope.  
Depuis deux mois qu'il avait ramené son élève, il n'était pas parvenu à grand-chose.

Il avait pu vaguement le laver une fois en le faisant tomber par surprise dans la baignoire mais n'avait pu réitérer. Pour l'instant, il se contentait de lui jeter des seaux d'eau tiède quand l'odeur était trop forte. L'enfant dormait sous le canapé, mangeait ce qu'il arrivait à chaparder ou ce qu'il mettait dans une gamelle posée sur le sol. Il savait à peine marcher et se déplaçait plus volontiers à quatre pattes, comme un chien;

Le Cancer avait beau savoir d'où et de quoi venait l'enfant, il ne pouvait que craindre d'échouer.

Peut-être aurait-il du achever les souffrances de cet enfant, le laisser se réincarner, puis se remettre à sa recherche… mais s'il faisait ça, il serait trop jeune pour la prochaine guerre…

"- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, j'avoue…."

Shion aussi était abattu.

Il avait déjà eut affaire à des enfants martyrisés, battu et ce n'était pas comme si l'entraînement était une partie de plaisir. Après tout, l'entraînement consistait à briser des enfants puis à les reconstruire en obéissant serviteurs de la déesse. Mais là ! C'était au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait vu.

Le petit cancer était plus une bête qu'un humain.

Un lourd frisson lui remonta soudain le long du dos lorsqu'il sentit un cosmos maladroit mais atrocement agressif se déployer en bas du Sanctuaire.

Il avait a peine eut le temps de se lever qu'Yvan était déjà à la porte.

"- Va !" Ordonna-t-il.

Le Cancer n'avait pas le temps d'attendre un vieillard moins rapide que lui.

En un instant, Yvan fut à l'intérieur de son appartement.

Il jura pour lui-même. Il avait oublié de fermer à clé.

Priant Athéna, il espérait qu'il ne trouverait pas de cadavre dans la maison.

"- Quelqu'un est là ?" Appela-t-il d'une voix urgente.

Aphrodite agita la main dans l'ombre.

"- Je suis là, Maître Yvan. Bonjour ! Vous ne devriez pas criez comme ça, vous faites peur à Angelo !" Expliqua le bambin en fronçant les sourcils.

Un peu renversé de se faire gronder par une crotte de cosmos de même pas dix ans, le cancer s'approcha de lui.

"- Qu'est ce que tu fais chez moi ?"

Aphrodite rosit.

"- je voulais voir votre élève." Avoua le petit. "Et vous lui faites peur !" répéta encore le petit poisson en montrant l'enfant qui s'était caché à nouveau sous le canapé.

"- Je lui fais peur…"

"- Ben oui, vous êtes tout grand, vous faites du bruit et plein de gestes ! Vous lui faites peur !!"

Yvan en resta stupéfait.

Il avait tellement l'habitude d'être lui-même qu'il n'avait pas pensé un instant qu'il pourrait être effrayant pour un petit garçon…

Le chevalier d'or s'assit sur le sol près d'Aphrodite en veillant en tempérer sa voix de stentor.

"- Et…Tu l'as appelé Angelo ?" Aphrodite hocha la tête. "Pourquoi ?"

"- Il a eut peur tout à l'heure et il a fait du cosmos ! Il était tout doré et on aurait dit des ailes !!! Comme un ange !!!"

"- Donc…Angelo…"

"- Voila ! Comment dans le film la télé l'autre jour !"

"- Angelo…"

Shion entra enfin.

"- Que s'est il passé ?"

"- Aphrodite essaye de faire ami-ami avec Angelo…"

"- Angelo ?"

"- C'est Aphrodite qui a choisit."

"- Ha….."

Le petit poisson s'approcha à quatre pattes du canapé.

Yvan se releva et s'éloigna un peu.

S'il faisait vraiment peur à l'enfant…

"- Angelo… Allez, viens Angelo… Sort…"

Le petit Cancer resta prudemment caché.

Aphrodite tendit la main sous le meuble.

Angelo recula encore un peu mais…il y avait cette douce odeur là….

Petit à petit, centimètre par centimètre, il se rapprocha de cette bonne odeur jusqu'à effleurer la main d'Aphrodite du bout du nez.

Le petit poisson gloussa doucement. Cette fois, Angelo n'eut pas peur. Il commençait à d'habituer à la voix douce du petit poisson.

Shion se mit à quatre pattes sans se soucier de sa dignité.

"- Aphrodite ?" Murmura-t-il. "Et si tu me présentais ton nouvel ami ?"

Le petit poisson sourit au chef du Sanctuaire. Shion était comme un grand papi pour eux tous.

"- Grand pope, c'est angelo. Angelo, voila Shion, le grand pope ! Il est très gentil tu sais. Il gronda pas trop et il ne donne jamais de fessée…"

"- Oui, enfin, pas aux petits poissons en tout cas." S'amusa Shion.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait du punir Saga et Kanon… Ou Milo malgré son très jeune age.

Angelo recula un peu.

Il n'aimait pas les adultes. Même si le vieux monsieur avait l'air aussi doux que le petit garçon.

Shion finit par tendre sa main vers lui, paume ouverte.

"- Bonjour Angelo…"

Par réflexe, l'enfant sauta sur la main offerte pour la mordre sauvagement.

Shion serra les dents mais ne broncha pas.

"- ce n'est pas très gentil, Angelo." Le gronda-t-il doucement.

Le petit Cancer lâcha la main ensanglantée avant de reculer encore, sur de se faire taper.

Shion récupéra sa main pour l'examiner.

Il retira la canine de lait plantée dedans puis utilisa son cosmos pour se guérir.

Il montra sa main au petit après avoir empochée la dent.

"- Tu vois ? Y a plus rien."

Fasciné par le cosmos chaud et doux, Angelo s'approcha un peu.

Shion recula.

"- Allez… viens…"

Le petit garçon jeta un regard craintif à Yvan qui s'assit par terre, contre le mur. Aphrodite et le pope avaient obtenu plus de résultat avec ce petit animal blessé en quelques minutes que lui en plusieurs semaines.

Rassuré de voir le géant poilu assit, Angelo approcha encore.

Il finit par sortir de sous le meuble, timide et effrayé comme un petit animal.

A quatre pattes, presque à ramper comme un chiot qui ne veut pas agacer son chef de meute, il s'approcha d'Aphrodite.

Le petit poisson s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

"- Viens, Angelo…. Viens…."

Le petit cancer laissa Aphrodite prendre sa main.

Il frissonna.

Le contact avec un autre être humain était…. Bizarre….

Un peu inquiet, il se demanda fugitivement s'il arriverait à s'y habituer.

Yvan s'approcha lentement à son tour.

Angelo se rencogna contre Aphrodite puis dans les robes de Shion pour demander protection.

Il reconnaissait en lui le chef.

Le grand Cancer soupira.

Ca allait être simple encore…

***

Aphrodite descendit les marches qui le séparaient encore du temple du Cancer à toute vitesse.

Le soleil était à peine levé.  
Comme tous les jours depuis plusieurs semaines, il se débrouillait toujours pour être lorsque son nouvel ami se réveillait.

Comme tous les jours pourtant, il le trouva debout avant lui.

"- Bonjour Angelo !!!"

En trois mois, le petit italien avait apprit très vite à parler le grec.

Il avait encore un peu de mal à tenir debout toute la journée mais il marchait presque comme il fallait.

Au début, il en avait pleuré lorsque ses muscles déformés hurlaient de douleur à être debout.

Mais l'enfant était encore jeune.  
Entre l'entraînement physique léger qu'Yvan lui donnait, l'aide de ses copains tous neuf et de Shion qui soulageait ses douleurs et l'aidait à se refaire des muscles grâce à son cosmos de guérison, il tenait presque toute la journée sans avoir besoin de faire de pose.

La nuit par contre et bien qu'Yvan l'ai installé dans la chambre d'apprenti de son temple, l'enfant continuait à dormir sous le canapé.

Ca ne durerait pas encore longtemps bien sur. A présent bien nourrit, le petit garçon avait commencé a pousser en tout sens.

Mais pour l'instant…

Yvan ne protestait pas trop.

Son élève avait fait une bonne avancée pour passer d'un état quasi animal à celui d'être humain, il n'allait pas lui reprocher de dormir sous les meubles pour l'instant !

Bon, restait plus qu'a lui apprendre à se laver, mais Aphrodite lui avait promis de s'en occuper.

"- Bonjour, Aphrodite." Murmura doucement le petit italien, les joues roses et les yeux baissés.

De petite bête fauve, il était en train de se transformer en petit garçon timide à l'extrême malgré ses presque huit ans.

Aphrodite prit sa main dans la sienne.

"- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ?" S'inquiéta le petit poisson lorsque son ami ne le suivit pas.

Il avait prévu plein de choses lui ! Dont l'utilisation des bains du pope.

"- Maman."

"- …. Ta maman ?"

"- Oui."

"- Elle est morte hein ?"

Angelo hocha la tête.

"- C'est papa qui l'a tué… Regarde! Même qu'elle est là."

Le petit garçon leva le doigt.

Aphrodite suivit son geste.

Sur le mur, il discerna plusieurs visages horrifiés. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, plusieurs enfants, un bébé a peine né et un homme.

"- C'est ta famille ?" Angelo hocha la tête. "Pourquoi ils sont là ?"

"- Ils sont venus avec moi depuis ma maison je crois…"

"- Ha…." Aphrodite lui secoua soudain la main. "Allez ! Viens !!! On nous attends !"

Immédiatement inquiet, Angelo frissonna.

"- Qui ?"

"- Saga, et Aioros et Aiolia et Mu et…et… Ben c'est tout je crois ! Les autres sont occupés.

Angelo avala sa salive.

Il avait peur des autres. Tellement peur qu'il était toujours agressif avec eux.

Il n'y avait guère que de Saga qu'il n'avait pas peur.

L'adolescent l'écrasait un peu comme Shion. Il était un chef de meute et le garçon le reconnaissait comme tel. Il n'avait aucune chance de devoir se battre contre lui pour sa place dans la meute, aussi, tant qu'il respecterait l'adolescent, il n'aurait rien à craindre de lui.

Résigné, il suivit Aphrodite. Le petit poisson était au dessus de lui dans la hiérarchie pour l'instant.

"- Bonjour les petits !" Salua Saga, une pile de serviettes sous le bras

"- Bonjour Saga !!" Salua Aphrodite

Angelo se cacha dans les jambes de son camarade.

Il ne salua personne mais ne quitta pas des yeux Aioros et son frère.  
Comme à son habitude, Mu arborait malgré son très jeune âge un sourire doux.

Le Cancer n'était pas dupe.  
Du tout.  
De la troupe, il était presque sur que c'était Mu le plus dangereux. Après tout, il était le petit du chef de meute sous lequel tous s'inclinaient, même Saga, pourtant un chef de meute en devenir lui aussi. Un jour, ces deux là s'affronteraient, il en était sur. Il était dans la nature des choses que deux alphas s'affrontent et qu'un seul survive.

En bon petit gamin prudent, Angelo préférait prendre le partit d'aucun et des deux à la fois. Il rendrait hommage au gagnant, quelqu'il soit.

La petite troupe monta jusqu'au Temple du pope.

Saga avait bien briefé les plus petits. Personne ne fit la grimace sous l'odeur rance de crasse d'Angelo. Surtout que ça ne durerait plus très longtemps.

Une fois dans la grande salle de bain, Angelo se mit à trembler.

Les rares fois où il avait prit des bains, c'était son père qui s'en était occupé. A chaque fois, il avait faillit mourir noyer.

Les apprentis chevaliers se déshabillèrent.

Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, Angelo imita les autres sous le regard encourageant de Saga.

Mu et Aiolia sautèrent sous la douche.

Avant longtemps, ils courraient sauter dans le grand bassin pour barboter.

Normalement, le lieu était réservé à la purification du pope mais devant les difficultés d'Angelo… C'était un bien petit sacrifice pour transformer un petit sauvageon plein de puces en humain standard.

Aphrodite passa ensuite sous la douche sous le regard attentif d'Angelo.

Rien de mal n'arrivait à ses copains….

Saga et Aioros y passèrent à leur tour.

Une fois propre, ils s'agenouillèrent.

"- A ton tour Angelo…"

Le petit garçon recula.

"- Non…"

"- Tu ne risques rien, tu as vu ?"

Le mini crabe déploya son cosmos par réflexe.

"- NON !!! JE VEUX PAS !!!"

Ni Saga, ni Aioros ne s'approchèrent.

Ils commençaient à comprendre l'enfant. Il ne fallait jamais le pousser.

Ils s'assirent sous la douche pour attendre.

Lentement, le cosmos du jeune cancer reflua.

Saga soupira.

Lorsqu'ils seraient parvenu à sociabiliser correctement cet enfant, il ne lui faudrait pas plus de trois mois pour obtenir son armure, il en était sur, juste de quoi renforcer son corps et lui apprendre à maîtriser ce qu'il faisait d'instinct en fait.

"- Non…" répéta encore l'enfant qui approcha d'un pas.

"- S'il te plait ?" Sourit Aioros.

Angelo lui jeta un regard froid.

Lui, il ne serait jamais un dominant. On ne demandait pas quand on était un dominant.

Saga insista.

"- Angelo… Viens sous l'eau avec moi…"

Pas après pas, l'enfant finit par mettre un pied sous le jet.

Il frissonna.

"- Ca fait pas mal !!"

"- Tu vois…"

Le petit garçon finit par se glisser entièrement sous le jet.

A lents gestes, les deux adolescents prirent savons et gants.

"- On va juste de laver. Ensuite, je te couperais les cheveux." Expliqua Saga. "Ils sont trop sales et emmêlés pour qu'on puisse en faire quelque chose. Ensuite, on te lavera la tête et puis tu pourras aller jouer avec les autres, d'accord ?"

Passif, le mini cancer se laissa faire sous l'autorité tranquille de Saga.

"- On a du mal à croire qu'il y a un petit garçon sous toute cette crasse." Soupira Aioros.

Saga alla chercher de petits ciseaux à bouts ronds. Il aurait en prendre des plus grands, mais il ne voulait pas effrayer davantage l'enfant.

Il coupa comme il put les nœuds, les bourres et les tas de cheveux feutrés jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que quelques centimètres sur le crâne du petit.

"- Ca ne va pas ressembler à grand-chose le temps que ça repousse, mais au moins, ce sera propre."

Il fit pencher la tête de l'enfant en arrière puis lui lava longuement les cheveux avec un shampoing pour chien anti-parasitaire.

Ce n'était pas idéal pour le cuir chevelu de l'enfant, mais c'était exceptionnel et il y avait tellement de vie là dedans qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre le risque de quelque chose de moins corrosif.

Au bout de sept shampoings, deux bouteilles et le passage entre chaque d'un peigne à poux en corne prêté par Shion, Saga estima le petit décontaminé.

"- Voila !! Un vrai petit garçon tout propre !"

Angelo ne pu s'empêcher de sourire sous la satisfaction évidente de Saga.

Il était content que quelqu'un soit content de lui.

Toujours timide mais un peu moins, l'enfant alla jouer dans l'eau avec ses camarades.

Aioros en profita pour aller mettre au feu les vêtements sales du petit.

***

L'enfant de neuf ans passa sommairement sa main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

Malgré les tentatives d'Aphrodite, il n'était jamais parvenu à utiliser correctement une brosse.

Shion soupira.

Il était heureux de voir ce petit animal ramené à une attitude plus humaine mais en même temps…

En même temps, elle lui avait coûté l'un de ses amis.

Le pope jeta un coup d'œil à l'armure d'or du Cancer.

Une fois civilisé, comme prévu par Saga, il avait suffit de moins d'un an à l'enfant sauvage pour enfiler son armure.

Si seulement l'enfant avait été trouvé plus tôt… Si seulement, malgré le dressage qu'il avait subit, il n'était pas resté aussi….bestial…

"- tu n'as aucun remords hein ?"

"- Quoi ?"

"- d'avoir tué Yvan…"

Angelo haussa les épaules avant de jeter un coup d'œil au visage chargé de reproches qui avait rejoint ceux de sa famille sur le mur.

"- Non…"

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Il était faible. Je suis fort."

Shion soupira encore.  
Que dire de plus….

Les forts tuaient les faibles et les dévoraient.

C'était la nature….

Le vieillard se sentit soudain encore plus vieux….

Heureusement, Saga et Aioros allaient avoir quatorze et treize ans. Il avait pouvoir se choisir un successeur.

Il ne vit pas le sourire froid et prédateur d'Angelo quand il quitta le temple du Cancer.

Les forts tuaient les faibles…  
Toujours….

Ceux qui n'étaient pas assez fort pour supporter ça n'avaient qu'à disparaître sans un bruit dans le grand trou.

Ils finiraient tous là de toute façon alors… Même lui, comme son maître quand il l'avait jeté dedans.

Ne survivaient que les forts. Et ceux qui étaient assez intelligents pour s'attacher aux plus forts des forts.

Et Saga était le plus fort de tous.

***

DeathMask se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Dans un coin de son temple, il fixait les visages de ses parents et de ses frères et sœurs.

A part celui de son père, toujours déformé par la peur et la souffrance, ceux de sa maman et des enfants étaient apaisés.

Le Cancer jeta un regard autour de lui.

Non loin, Aphrodite l'encourageait du regard.

Le Cancer prit une longue inspiration.

"- Au revoir maman… Au revoir les autres…"

Comme lui, ses frères et sœurs n'avaient jamais eut de nom.

Lentement, les visages disparurent des murs du Temple.

Ils étaient les derniers à être encore là, encore accrochés à lui par les souvenirs et la culpabilité.

Il se tourna vers son père.

Lui aussi était une victime. Comme lui, il était à moitié fou. Seulement, il n'avait eut personne pour l'aider, lui…

"- Adieu, papa….grand frère…" Murmura encore le Cancer, reconnaissant pour la première fois le drame de sa famille.

Le visage disparu à son tour.

Lentement, sans lever les yeux sur les murs à présent totalement vierges du quatrième temple, le Cancer reprit sa place près d'Aphrodite.

Le poisson prit sa main dans la sienne pour le conduire à l'extérieur.

Tous les ors attendaient les amoureux, des paniers de pique nique au bras.

"- Vous en avez mit du temps !" S'impatienta Aiolia avant de se prendre une petite claque sur la nuque de la part de son frère. "Mé !"

"- Arrête de bêler, chaton." Le gronda tendrement le Sagittaire.

Les chevaliers d'or descendirent calmement vers la plage.

Ils s'installèrent sur des serviettes après avoir tombé pantalon et chemise pendant que Camus installait le repas avec l'aide du Scorpion.

Shion choisit ce moment pour s'approcher du Cancer.  
Sans un mot, il lui glissa une petite pièce dans la main qui la fixa sans comprendre.

"- Shion ?"

Le pope tira une petite bourse en soie d'une poche.

Il l'ouvrit puis en fit tomber son contenu dans sa paume.

DM fixa la petite canine avec stupeur.

"- La petite souris n'avait jamais eut l'occasion de te donner la pièce." Sourit le pope avant de ranger la dents dans son pochon, puis dans un plus gros qui contenait encore bien des trésors.

Le Cancer serra le poing sur la petite pièce.

Lentement, un sourire à la surpris et lumineux lui monta aux lèvres.

"- Merci…père…" Murmura-t-il très doucement, reconnaissant à son tour ce que les autres avaient déjà acceptés.

Le Cancer se retourna vers ses frères d'armes.

Soudain léger, il attrapa Aphrodite par la taille et le souleva de terre.

Surprit, Aphrodite éclata de rire.

"- Voyons ! DM !!!"

"- Angelo…."

Le poisson se figea.

"- Tu …es sur ?"

Le Cancer hocha la tête.

"- S'il te plait." Il rosit une seconde. "Allez, vient." Grommela-t-il, soudain extrêmement gêné par cet accès de sensiblerie dont il n'était pas coutumier."Les frangins attendent…"

Heureux comme tout, Aphrodite suivit son amant avant enthousiasme.

Même le Cancer avait finit par "rentrer à la maison."


End file.
